Lost but Found
by rebakathy
Summary: Can Catherine and Warrick reunite after breaking up? Complete!


Title: Lost But Found

Rating: PG13 for some minor language

Spoilers: None that I'm aware of.

Disclaimer: Not mine and if they were things would be different around ths place!

Author's Note: This is actually my second Catherine/Warrick fic. I'm generally a C/W shipper but anyone with Cath will work just fine(except Grissom because...ew!) Not that I have a problem with anyone else enjoying the shipping:) This is no way related to my other fic The Night Not Remembered. Feedback is your friend, seriously. Some have said that this may be a little out of character for Catherine but I don't think so. I can see her doing just this.

**Lost But Found**

Catherine watched the scene before her with a growing sense of unease. She and the rest of the night shift crew were at a fundraiser for something or other that she'd already forgotten. She sat and watched as Warrick and some slip of girl flirted with one another.

_God does he have no shame_ Catherine thought idly _We've barely stopped seeing each other and here he is flirting with that bitch!_

It did occur to Catherine that she was being a little harsh on this girl. She was sure that she was a very nice young woman. It _was _Catherine's choice to end things with Warrick before they even fully began.

_God why did you have to go and do that_ her own internal voice shouted at her

_You know that you are completely in love with the man._

Catherine frowned at this thought. She was in love with him and had been for quite some time. She was just to much of a coward to say anything. She had let, possibly the best man she'd ever known, get away from her.

_Stupid!_

Catherine had to agree with that sentiment.

_He isn't helping any though is he?_

Catherine shook her head at this as she watched the girl stroke Warrick's arm.

_Bitch! He's mine, damn it!_

Catherine unconsciously squeezed her hand into a fist not really realizing she'd been holding a glass at the time. The glass shattered in her hand and broke into tiny pieces. Seeing as how she was sitting alone at the table no one really noticed. Catherine didn't even notice till she felt something dripping down her wrist.

Looking down at her hand she saw that blood was oozing out of her still closed fist and over her hands and fingers. Opening her hand she saw some pretty deep cuts. Grabbing the cloth napkin from her lap she wrapped her hand in it.

Looking up she looked around to see if anyone had seen her little bout of anger. No one had thankfully. Her eyes once again turned to Warrick. He and the girls were dancing.

_He is such a good dancer. I'm the one he should be dancing with, not her. _

_Then do something!_

The voice in her head yelled at her. Do something? Like what? She needed to go to the hospital to get stitches for her hand.

_Coward!_

Sticks and stones.

Rising ever so gracefully Catherine grabbed her purse. It had been an amazingly warm day and jackets weren't needed. Heading toward the door she was hoping not to be seen.

"Leaving so soon," a voice asked

Slowly turning, Catherine was confronted by the one person she so didn't want to see tonight.

The girl.

Cynthia.

"Yeah I'm heading out. I've probably paid for my babysitter's college tuition," Catherine joked trying not to let it show that she wanted to deck this girl, Cynthia

Catherine held her right hand behind her back so Cynthia couldn't see her bleeding hand.

"I just wanted to thank you," Cynthia remarked with the most insincere smile

"For what," Catherine asked through clenched teeth

"Letting Warrick go. He is such an amazing guy. I'm hoping tonight will be the night that we finally get horizontal if you know what I mean?"

_Hit her!_

Catherine's internal voice shouted. Always one not to disagree with herself Catherine decked Cynthia across the face sending her sprawling into a nearby table.

"Ow!" Catherine cried not only from her fist impacting something very hard but also the glass that was still embedded in her hand cutting her further, "So worth it," she cried turning to leave once again

Retreating in the face of the oncoming hullabaloo seemed to be a good idea. Catherine exited as people scrambled to pick Cynthia up off the ground.

Walking into the crystal clear night Catherine breathed in deeply.

_That felt good didn't it?_

Damn good. Walking to her car Catherine didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"Catherine," a voice called from behind her

Jumping a foot in the air Catherine whirled around. She came face to face with the person she wasn't expecting.

Warrick.

He was looking at her with concern.

"God don't look at me like that. I'm fine."

"Why'd you hit Cynthia?"

"She was getting on my nerves," Catherine remarked with a shrug as if that statement made perfect sense

"What's wrong with your hand?"

"I just hit Cynthia. Weren't you paying attention?"

"You are bleeding."

"I cut my hand on some glass."

"Glass?"

"I broke my water glass okay. Can I go to the hospital now."

"Hospital," Warrick repeated in concern

"Yes hospital."

Catherine turned to try and open her car. From behind her Warrick grabbed her right hand. She turned as he did this to face him. Gently peeling the cloth back he grimaced at what he saw.

"This looks bad Cath."

"Thus the hospital," Catherine answered

"Does it hurt," he said caressing her wrist

"Don't do that?"

"Am I hurting you?"

That question held several different meanings to it.

"Yes, but it's not your fault."

Warrick cocked his head to the side and looked at her in slight confusion at her words.

"It's my fault. My own stupid fault."

"We aren't talking about your hand anymore are we?"

"No."

"Warrick," a voice called

Turning Warrick saw Cynthia waving at him from the entrance of the club. Hearing the motor of a car start he turned back to see Catherine drive away. Sighing he walked back over to Cynthia.

"Are you okay Cynthia," he asked at seeing the bruise already forming on her cheek

"I will be as long as you come back in with me."

Turning once more to look at the spot where Catherine had been he sighed again. He put on a bright smile as he went back inside with this girl.

_You are such a damn fool._

Warrick's internal voice yelled at him.

_You know that she didn't mean it when she told you she wanted you to go._

But that's what she said.

_You solve puzzles for a living. Wake up and smell the fingerprint powder._

Warrick had been a fool. When Catherine had pushed him away he had let her. He had fallen in love with her and was willing to go along with whatever she'd said.

He'd felt for the last couple of weeks that she had been regretting her decision but had been to scared to say anything to him.

Warrick had watched her watch him out of the corner of his eye all night. When she'd broken that glass he wanted to run over to her and see if she was okay. Instead he had laughed at some stupid joke that this girl had made. Cynthia.

She was the sister of a friend that had always had a crush on him. Inviting her to this thing sounded like a good idea at the time he'd thought of it. Now he wasn't so sure.

Warrick had gone over to refill his and Cynthia's drink when he heard a commotion. Turning he saw Catherine deck Cynthia and then cry out in pain as it had hurt her hand further. He'd also her say that 'so worth it.'

Warrick had to smile at that. Catherine was the only person that he knows that would say something like that in the face of such pain. Upon seeing her leave he had followed her.

"_Am I hurting you," he had asked_

Warrick knew the other meaning that this question meant and knew that she knew also.

"_Yes, but it's not your fault," Catherine had answered with such sadness in her eyes_

Warrick had been confused for a moment and then he understood.

"_It's my fault. My own stupid fault," Catherine had muttered with a shake of her head_

"_We aren't talking about your hand anymore are we," Warrick had asked_

_She had looked at him with such a hopeful look, "No."_

Warrick had been about to say more when Cynthia stopped him.

_You let her walk away from what could have been something amazing last time. Are you really going to do that again?_

Was the question that Warrick's internal voice posed?

"No," Warrick softly answered

"Are you speaking to me," Cynthia asked

Turning Warrick glanced at the girl. He'd forgotten that she was even there.

_That should tell you something right there buddy. You have a beautiful girl willing to give herself to you but all you can think about is her, Catherine, your beloved Catherine._

"I need to go Cynthia."

At hearing these words Cynthia knew that it was over. In truth it had never even really begun. She knew that this amazing man was deeply in love with one woman. Catherine Willows.

"She most likely went to LVM."

Warrick smiled at this, "I'm sorry Cynthia."

"It's okay. Just make sure that you're happy."

"Will do."

Warrick jumped up out of his seat and ran out of the room. Getting in his car he drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Having flashing lights certainly does come in handy.

Going in by way of the ER he looked around. He didn't see her. He'd been to late to get her.

If she wasn't here that meant she must be at home. Leaving he got in his car and went to Catherine's house, completely missing Catherine as she came out of an exam room with her hand all stitched up and heavily bandaged.

Catherine drove home with a heavy heart. She knew that Warrick had been going to say something, something important, before they were interrupted.

Pulling into the driveway she saw that a car was already there. It looked like Warrick's Tahoe. She didn't see him in the car though. Going into the house she was surprised to see Warrick sitting on her couch staring at his hands.

"Warrick?"

Warrick looked up at hearing Catherine say his name, "I came to see you. The babysitter let me in and I told her to go on home and that you'd pay her later. I hope that's okay?"

Catherine stepped further into the room and set down her things, "Where is Linds?"

"Asleep."

Catherine nodded, "I'm sorry for hitting the g…Cynthia."

"It's okay."

Warrick stood but did not move any further. He and Catherine stood a few feet apart from one another.

"You make a good couple," Catherine remarked looking down at the floor

She was startled when Warrick lifted her chin so that she could look into his eyes. Damn he had a way of sneaking up on her.

"I think that _you and I _make a better couple."

"You…you do," Catherine stammered

"I really do," Warrick stated softly bring his lips to hers in a tender kiss

Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

This hadn't turned out to be a bad night after all.

Dénouement


End file.
